What Could Never Be
by shade boy
Summary: Nem tudo acontece como gostaríamos. E todos acabam aprendendo isso em um determinado momento da vida.


**Nome do autor:** shade  
**Título:** What could never be  
**Ship:** Teddy/James  
**Gênero:** Angst / Romance  
**Classificação:** K13

* * *

**What could never be****  
****shade**

**

* * *

**

Um dia você é um garoto comum jogando quadribol com seus irmãos e amigos no quintal de casa durante as férias. Algo costumeiro, sempre se divertia, sempre acabavam brigando ou discutindo, mas tudo pelo fervor do esporte, totalmente natural. Gritos e xingamentos que seus pais sempre desaprovavam, mas totalmente incontroláveis.

Sua vida era comum e feliz. Ele não precisava de nada. Estava satisfeito com o jeito que vivia, não queria complicações do mundo adulto ou mesmo as partes que diziam ser boas, principalmente porque até o que eles chamavam de bom era demasiado estranho. Como, por exemplo, o jeito que Teddy e Victoire se olhavam. Ficavam fora de si, distraídos do mundo e fazendo expressões engraçadas de quem precisa respirar profundamente.

Sempre que falava isso alto, seu pai ria. Afirmava que o dia que ele encontrasse uma menina que gostasse, ele se sentiria do mesmo jeito, aquilo significaria que ele estava crescendo. O problema é que ele nunca sentiu isso por nenhuma garota, todas elas eram chatas, metidas, sem nenhuma graça. Gostava de Victoire, ela era uma prima legal, mas definitivamente não passaria o dia suspirando por ela, e muito menos faria seu cabelo mudar de cor para fazê-la sorrir.

Apesar de que Teddy também sempre usava isso para fazê-lo sorrir, e isso não lhe parecia tão estranho. Era o mais certo de qualquer forma: eram amigos, grandes amigos apesar da diferença de idade, que não era tão expressiva, mas que parecia gigante atualmente. Na verdade, ele não fazia questão de crescer, pois à exceção de seu tio George, adultos eram chatos e monótonos.

Ele não queria, mas como seu pai sempre dizia, ele não controlaria isso. E um dia, enquanto jogava quadribol com todos no quintal, ao cair da vassoura, ele percebeu que o mundo era cruel. Não da forma comum e prática, porque o que já era difícil para todos, parecia ter a necessidade de ser mais complicado com ele.

Estava estatelado no chão com sangue no braço e grama nos cabelos quando todos apareceram para socorrê-lo, inclusive Teddy que magicamente havia parado de olhar fixamente para sua prima por alguns segundos.

Ele pegou em seu braço e com a varinha começou a curar seus ferimentos. A mão dele era firme, mas carinhosa. Passava-lhe a segurança de quem sabia o que estava fazendo. Sentiu ali que sempre poderia contar com ele, tanto para resolver quanto para confortar.

Enquanto Teddy usava seus feitiços, James começou a observar melhor o afilhado de seus pais. Ele ficava falando coisas engraçadas e mudando a cor do cabelo de verde para azul a fim de distraí-lo e fazê-lo sorrir. Sempre com êxito.

Observou atentamente as feições felizes de Teddy. Era um garoto tranqüilo e sereno. Observou o cabelo do outro mudando de cor gradativamente, a calma em cuidar de um amigo ferido que deveria estar agitado pela dor, mas estava hipnotizado por algo que nem ele ainda conseguia entender.

Seus batimentos ficavam mais fortes e estava ofegante, sabia que não era pela dor. Nem lembrava que tinha caído, só conseguia olhar para Teddy. Até desejou mais alguns ferimentos para que o outro mantivesse o contato por mais tempo.

Estava admirando o amigo de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha feito, de uma distancia que ele nunca tinha estado ou que se lembrava de já ter ficado. Estava fixo e não conseguia desviar o olhar. Podia sentir o cheiro dele. E quando sua mente gritou para que ele não suspirasse, somente adultos suspiram, ele corou, sua pele ficando tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

Ele corou, mas ele não compreendeu. Todos haviam percebido que ele havia ficado vermelho, mas estavam preocupados e atribuíram à queda, acharam que era febre ou algo do gênero, o que fez com que Teddy colocasse a palma da mão em sua testa e bochechas para medir sua temperatura. E se ele acreditava que seu coração já estava no máximo, esse gesto provou que ele ainda poderia acelerar muito mais.

Seu pai já havia descrito a sensação, mesmo concluindo ser indescritível, todos já haviam falado como era, e também ele já havia observado Teddy e sua prima quando se encontravam. Conhecia os sintomas, as reações, mas não poderia ser. Não podia. Seu pai havia dito, e ele tinha certeza, Teddy não era uma garota, então, isso não deveria acontecer.

Provavelmente era efeito da queda, não havia outra explicação. Ele não sentia isso. Ele não podia sentir isso. Ele não estava crescendo. Ele não queria crescer. Ele queria ser normal, se possível ser normal eternamente aos 12 anos.

- Terminei, quer que eu deixe pequenas cicatrizes para que você diga a seus amigos que lutou com um dragão nas férias? – Teddy perguntou.

Eram apenas duas pequenas marcas no braço. James concordou na mesma hora, e Teddy sorriu. Para desespero do ruivo que percebia que realmente jamais cansaria de olhar o outro. Jamais queria ficar longe dele. Jamais enjoaria ou brigaria com ele, apenas para sempre vê-lo sorrindo daquela forma. Sorriu também.

Ele ainda estava corado. Ainda estava ofegante, e seu coração ainda agitado, então Teddy o pegou e levou para seu quarto para descansar. Não reclamou porque estava sendo carregado no colo, enquanto sua mãe, agora mais calma, atendia suas vontades ao seu lado.

Deitou em sua cama, e assim que o deixaram sozinho, James pôde rever em sua mente como tudo aconteceu. E seu coração voltava a se acelerar, estava confuso. Teddy era um garoto, e ele também. Teddy era mais velho e ele apenas uma criança. Teddy o tratava como um irmão mais novo. Protegia e o respeitava. Cuidava dele e era atencioso, paciente e divertido. Era simplesmente o Teddy de sempre.

Mas pelo que percebeu hoje mais cedo, ele não sentiu unicamente admiração pelo outro. Seu coração demonstrou o quanto ele ficou nervoso, e sua mente não parava de pensar no garoto de cabelos coloridos. Lembrava-se do sorriso dele quando ele deixou uma pequena cicatriz em seu braço e deu a idéia dos dragões. Queria ver sempre aquele sorriso, fazia-o querer sorrir também, fazia-o esquecer da dor, mas deixava-o confuso. Teddy não era uma garota. Teddy não deveria fazer ele se sentir desse jeito. Ele não deveria querer suspirar por Teddy. Agarrou o travesseiro e escondeu o rosto em desespero. Ele não queria crescer, ainda mais desse jeito.

Levantou e caminhou até a janela. Todos ainda estavam lá fora, correndo, jogando, brincando, comendo e conversando. Todos inclusive ele, que agora tinha cabelos laranja, sentado ao lado da sua prima. Bateu com a cabeça no vidro da janela propositalmente. Não deveria se sentir assim, mas não parecia ter controle sobre isso. Essa parte também já haviam lhe alertado: falta de controle. Um sentimento de como se tivesse algo preso na garganta e não conseguisse tirar. Um aperto e tentativas frustradas de ignorar, tentar esquecer e seguir em frente.

Acontecia com as histórias de terror que seus tios contavam, porque não aconteceria agora? Quanto mais ele tentava esquecer, mais ele lembrava e mais ele se lamentava.

Ainda na janela sozinho, viu Teddy segurando a mão dela. Então ele finalmente entendeu que gostaria de estar no lugar dela. Queria a atenção dele somente para ele. Entendeu que não podia negar o que sentia, percebeu que isso não havia sido tão de repente quanto ele imaginava, mas sabia que era inútil. Não negaria, mas guardaria segredo. Afinal, mesmo não compreendendo, sabia que Teddy amava Victoire, e doía pensar que ele jamais teria uma chance.

- Mãe, você consegue apagar essa cicatriz para mim?

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Fic escrita para o II Challenge Teddy/James S. do Fórum 6v. Thanks a Lih pela proposta, e a Dark pela capa mais que perfeita. Agradeço também antecipadamente a quem ler e deixar review.


End file.
